


A Curious Attraction to John Watson

by th3d3adg1rl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, first fic, oh god im trash, sorry it kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adg1rl/pseuds/th3d3adg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock feels something strange towards John. Something new, but somehow not. He isn't quite sure what to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curious Attraction to John Watson

John was fumbling about with the groceries, grumbling something about no good detectives. Sherlock smiled to himself and blatantly stared at John, giving him a smug grin. John ignored him, trying to set the bags on the coffee table without dropping them.

"You're a bloody git, you know," John muttered as he passed Sherlock, who was sitting upside down in his chair. John's scent flitted about Sherlock, causing his chest to tighten. Sherlock's brow furrowed.

This had been happening for a while now. Sometimes it happened when John was being an idiot, or when he was thinking, or just when he was near Sherlock. It was odd, something Sherlock had never before experienced.

"Sherlock," John said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Sherlock looked at him.

"Yes, John?"

"I asked how long it's been since you've eaten anything," John questioned. Sherlock shrugged, or at least attempted to. "I'm putting on tea. Do you want any?"

"Yes," Sherlock called to John as he disappeared into the kitchen. 

Sherlock pondered why when John left the room, he took something away with him. It was like John was this big energy. He was something else. Something that Sherlock had never dealt with before. Just thinking about John sparked something in Sherlock's chest. 

"Sherlock," John said, snapping Sherlock's eyes onto him. He was holding a steaming mug in his hand. Sherlock sat up, taking the tea from him. John sat in his chair and started to read the paper. It was a normal evening. 

"Are you working on a case," John asked, peering at Sherlock from over the paper.

"No. Just thinking," Sherlock answered, staring at John with his grey-blue eyes. John made an affirmative noise and went back to reading the paper. Sherlock continued to watch John, trying to piece together why John made him feel so strange.

"Can I help you?" John was looking at Sherlock again, his forehead creasing. 

"Oh," Sherlock stuttered at being caught, feeling his face warm,"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare," he lied. John continued to watch him for a few moments before getting up and announcing that he was going to shower. 

Once John left, Sherlock sank in embarrassment. Shaking his head, he tried to get back to his meditative state, thinking more about the way John made him feel. 

~0~

John reentered the living room with a towel slung low on his hips and a scowl.

"Sherlock, what the hell did you put in my room," he demanded, fuming. Water dripped down his chest and Sherlock followed it with his eyes. He licked his lips and looked back up into John's eyes.

"A skeleton," Sherlock answered, voice wavering a bit. John frowned, walking closer to Sherlock and grabbing his chin, looking directly into Sherlock's eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting strange," he asked, worry in his voice. Sherlock nodded, trying to keep his focus on John's eyes and not his pink lips. Then it dawned on him. "Sherlock?" 

"I'm fine, John," he answered, his voice faltering slightly. How had he not seen it? 

"Okay... No more skeletons in my room," John said before walking out of the room. 

Sherlock Holmes was attracted to John Watson. 

~0~

John appeared in the living room, dressed in sweatpants and a jumper. Sherlock watched him walk to the kitchen in search for food. Eventually the microwave dinged and he returned, sitting on the couch and a cradling his food in his hands. The telly turned on to some boring show Sherlock didn't care about and John was sucked into. Sherlock watched John's face, cataloging his reactions to the various happenings of the show. Sherlock smiled to himself. John was truly a marvel. 

Eventually John fell asleep, head drooping onto his chest. Sherlock crept over quietly and adjusted John to a more comfortable position, careful not to wake him. He draped a blanket over his head, and carefully, unsure of himself, placed a kiss on John's forehead. He waited silently, holding his breath, afraid John would awake. Then, after a moment, he crept back to his chair and observed the sleeping blond haired man. 

~0~

"Sherlock," John's voice peirced through his sleep. He opened his eyes.

John was leaning over him, his eyes were bright and cheery. Sherlock sat up slightly, John didn't move away. Their faces were close, Sherlock imagined how easy it would be to kiss those pretty pink lips.

"You slept," John said, breaking through Sherlock's thoughts. Sherlock felt John's breath, it smelled like mint. Sherlock nodded slowly.

"Good observation." John glared but was still smiling. Finally, he moved back and pulled Sherlock to his feet.

"Quite chipper this morning, aren't we," Sherlock asked, returning John's grin. John laughed.

"Yes, I suppose we are. You see, I have a date." Sherlock froze. His smile dropped.

"I see," he said slowly, trying to calm himself down. John noticed Sherlock's mood change and gave him a quizzical look. Sherlock shook his head. He needed to leave the room. "I'm going to shower," Sherlock said finally, trying to keep his voice from breaking. He sprinted to the bathroom.

Sherlock turned on the shower and tried to calm his breathing, forcing himself to calm down. He felt so stupid to think that John would ever be interested in him. _Him_. He was a sociopath. Hardly dating material. He sighed, letting out all of the breath he had been holding. Then he stepped into the shower.

~0~

John was sitting in his chair when Sherlock came back, freshly dressed and in the same mood. The shower, unfortunately, had no affect on his mood. This distressed Sherlock and, unknown to Sherlock, John too. When Sherlock entered the room, John cleared his throat, bringing Sherlock's attention to the blond. 

"Sherlock, what is going on? You are in a mood and I don't know why, so please, explain." John stared at Sherlock, awaiting response. Sherlock sighed.

"You wouldn't want to hear it, John," he answered and headed toward the door. John stood up and blocked his path.

"Humour me," he responded, cocking a brow.

"John, I don't quite know how to say it," Sherlock told him truthfully.

"Try. Please?" Sherlock huffed.

"John, I am romantically and sexually attracted to you," Sherlock informed the man. John smiled.

"Yes, I know. Thank you for finally telling me," John said, looking quite smug. Sherlock stared in shock. John only laughed.

"Did I manage to fool Sherlock Holmes? Wow. I must be bloody brilliant, or perhaps he is just a stupid fool, one which I'm also romantically and sexually attracted to." John was smirking and Sherlock was still in shock. Suddenly John leaned very close. 

"Can we kiss now," John asked, nearing Sherlock's lips. Sherlock nodded. John smiled and then pressed their lips together softly.

Sherlock sank into the kiss. He felt safe and warm. Eventually, John had his legs around Sherlock's waist and they were snogging passionately against the door. John's hands trailing to the nape of Sherlock's neck and Sherlock's hands slipping under the ugly jumper the shorter man wore. Needless to say, they ended up in bed, naked and content from the amazing sex they had.

"John," Sherlock asked, voice soft. His head was pillowed on John's chest, John's hand in his dark hair.

"Yeah?"

"You did make up the thing about the date, right?"

"Sherlock, why don't you just deduce it?" Sherlock shrugged against John's chest. John sighed. "Duh, you handsome git."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic, so don't judge(too much). I hope you guys liked it(: let me know in the comments things that I could improve on!!! xoxo


End file.
